The objective of this proposed work is to develop methods for the synthesis of novel 1-acyldihydropyridines and to study their utility as synthetic intermediates. Specific aims include: 1. To study the asymmetric synthesis of 1-acyl-2-alkyl=1,2- dihydropyridines and 2-alkyl-2,3-dihydro-4-pyridones. 2. To study approaches to the enantioselective total synthesis of streptazolin, cannabisativine and allopumiliotoxin. 3. To investigate a general approach to enantioselective synthesis of various Lycopodium alkaloids via chiral dihydropyridine intermediates. The proposed methodology will be useful for the synthesis of compounds having a broad range of biological properties, i.e. neuroleptic, antihypertensive, anti-inflammatory, anticancer, anti-AIDS, and anticonvulsant activities.